tenstormsfandomcom-20200213-history
King Mithaniel Stormrider II
History Mithaniel Elenval II was born to Mithaniel Stormrider and Saryan Stormrider, the lord and lady of Karabe at that time. At first, Mithaniel Elenval II was a blissful child, loved and cared for by his parents. As he grew up, his display in both magic and physical attacks impressed his high standing high elf father, Mithaniel. But, by the age of ten, Mithaniel Elenval II was approached by a elder mage, from the group known as the White Tower. It was from then on out, that Mithaniel's new destiny began. For years, he studied with his mother on magic, she was a powerful cleric, and with the White Tower on his Warmage powers, including deadly spells and the way to combine spells with physical attacks. Each day, he trained or studied, as he grew. When he was just sixteen, his mother died. It was said to be a fatal disease, but the White Tower showed him the truth. It was his father. So the grudge began The Arranged Marriage & Sins of thy Father As the prince grew, his Warmage powers were impressing even his father, who had become greedy, lustful, and quite corrupt. But, he would make moves that made Mithaniel the man he is today. The biggest one was to arrange a marriage between Alanari Blackwood, the only daughter of a council member in Karabe. Though at first he did not like it, the half-elf prince soon grew to love Alanari, and she love her to be husband. When they wed, Antonidas made a promise that he would protect her with his own life. The two made love that night, unaware of the dangers that awaited them. During the weeks that followed, Mithaniel began traveling around the world with his son, trying to gather allies as much as possible, but also having sprees in the cities which angered some of the leaders. Antonidas scoffed at his father, until he had heard of one last disturbing detail. He had made a deal with Kalash, the dark god among the pantheon. This had been the last straw, and so he approached his father. The two bickered for hours, until Mithaniel drew Sirus, his blade, and pointed at his father and said the last words in any manner he would speak to his father. "You are no father of mine. Make one last step, and I will slay you with my blade." With that, Mithaniel disappeared to his home with Alanari, now pregnant with their child, where he was comforted by her...for the last time. Death of the Father & The First Encounter Mithaniel studied on ancient magics that were typically forbidden by the White Tower. He was preparing himself what they knew would come, The Ten Storms. But he was also planning on something else. The Murder of his father. He worked for days, planning on it. He had no idea what was coming to him when he would kill his father. On the faithful night, he slipped behind his father in the giant tower, and stabbed him with Sirus, and yanked it out. He watched his father fall, seeing his son before dieing off. Mithaniel walked out, sitting down on the upper steps outside. There, Alanari comforted him before they went back home. However, it was the killing of his father that, as he would later learn, caused him to slowly get corrupted by the dark god, Kalash. Under the corruption of Kalash, he lowered the defenses in the midsts of night, and that is when hell broke loose, as demons invaded. He sliced through them, encountering Zalfar, a enemy who he would meet again in the later time. When he reached the tower, he called out for Alanari, who was running from the giant demon lord of Water. The Lord's axe swung down on Alanari, sealing her fate, and changing Mithaniel's destiny. He charged, grabbing Sirus and unleashed a power unseen, cleaning the once beautiful city of the demons. Antonidas collapsed before his dead wife, sobbing hard. He lost all conciousness a minute later, as White Tower Spellcasters came into Karabe. The spellcasters found Antonidas and teleported him away, while an elder White Tower mage cleaned the city of fire and blood. When Mithaniel awoke the next day, the spellcasters refrained him from getting him, as they explained many things, including his wife's death. Learning what he did that day, allowed him to vow to stop the demons the next time the Ten Storms happened. So began the preperations for the fourth Ten Storms. The Ten Storms IV ((Large amount of history to come, heh)) Category:People